


An incomplete list of things that Zolf Smith hates

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Blood, Experimental Style, Gen, Lists, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: An incomplete list of things that Zolf Smith hates.Note: Not explicitly shippy, but can be read that way if you are so inclined - I am XD)





	An incomplete list of things that Zolf Smith hates

An incomplete list of things that Zolf Smith hates.

1\. Cucumber (tastes of nothing. What's the point?)  
2\. Clothes that are tight at the collar (feels like he's choking. Too easy to grab hold of)  
3\. Oscar Wilde  
4\. Mines  
5\. Oscar fucking Wilde  
6\. Loaded dice (catching someone cheating can really sour the mood when you're two months into a six month term at sea)  
7\. His stupid hair seriously who the hell spends that much time messing with their hair when the world is collapsing?  
8\. Ugh, Bertie.  
9\. The fact that you're not supposed to speak ill of the dead even when the dead were, objectively speaking, awful people  
10\. The smell of blood  
11\. The sight of blood  
12\. Blood in general when it isn't on the inside like it should be  
13\. People who are too smart for their own good (how many problems could have been averted? How many deaths?)  
14\. The dark circles around Wilde's eyes that he hasn't been able to hide right (a missed spot that most people wouldn’t notice, but he does)  
15\. The crunch-squelch-tear of his glaive as it slides into flesh  
16\. The colour blue.  
17\. God he is so tired he could cry  
18\. Blue  
19\. Wilde's blood.  
20\. On his hands  
21\. The little gasp he makes when he hurts, when he tries to pretend it doesn't.  
22\. Blue.


End file.
